The Switch
by Irulanna
Summary: [SessKag]Updated! After Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru anger a demoness, she enacts her revenge upon the two brothers in a not so conventional way, causing a chain reaction that effects everyone in the group, especially Kagome
1. Boredom and Bad Dogs

The Switch  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Yui was bored. The young demoness was perched high up in a tree on a sturdy limb, her pale violet eyes restlessly scanning the horizon. Nothing, absolutely nothing was happening today in Sengoku Jidai, which was odd to say the least.  
  
She ran her fingers in a frustrated gesture through her golden locks, huffing with disappointment. Yui was mischievous by nature and always enjoyed a bit of excitement, but today was definitely lacking.  
  
A slight breeze caressed her pale skin, tingling her senses. It brought the fragrance of cherry blossoms, smoke from a nearby village and the smell of...  
  
"Inu-youkai." Yui whispered, immediately perking up from her near comatose state. She inhaled deep, focusing on that one scent, amplifying it instinctively. She picked up the odor of humans intermingling with that of the dogs, as well as the tangy scent of blood, which stuck in the back of her throat, causing her mouth to water.  
  
Yui grinned devilishly, nimbly jumping from the tree to the ground. The demoness chuckled, swiftly heading towards the scent, fully intent of causing a little mayhem before sundown.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha! Look out!"  
  
Kagome watched as an already bloody and battle-worn Inuyasha struggled against the superior wit and fighting skills of his half-brother, Sesshoumaru.  
  
The Taiyoukai had surprised the group as they were setting up camp for the evening, attacking his little brother without provocation.  
  
But then again, the lust for Tetsusaiga alone was always a good enough reason for Sesshoumaru to harass them. Kagome's attention was returned to the battle when Inuyasha screamed.  
  
She noticed her friend lay defenseless on the ground, a nasty gash across his chest. His already crimson haori was slowly becoming a darker shade as Inuyasha's blood soaked into the porous material.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, moving to go to his side. Miroku though, held her back, murmuring words of reassurance in her ear that Kagome was too distraught to fully comprehend.  
  
Sesshoumaru barely flicked a glance to the group, keeping his fierce eyes locked on his brother as he nonchalantly approached Inuyasha's immobile form.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yui watched the scene unfold from nearby shrubbery, her eyes gleaming with excitement. This was wonderful! Her day couldn't have come to a better end! How fortunate she had been to stumble upon the infamous Lord Sesshoumaru and his little brother, Inuyasha, the hanyou who had been hunting after Naraku with his band of simple human helpers.  
  
Her jubilation was short-lived though, a frown suddenly crossing her face as she watched Sesshoumaru inflict a ghastly wound upon his brother, causing the hanyou to howl in pain.  
  
At first, when she had arrived, she had thought they had been merely sparring, but now it was clear that they both meant business.  
  
'Siblings shouldn't fight like this'.  
  
Yui suddenly had a flashback of herself and her sister as young children. Her sister, her mirror image, and the one person in the world who Yui knew she could always count on. The demoness shook her head fiercely, successfully clearing her mind of the thought of her twin. Looking back at the brothers, Yui narrowed her eyes.  
  
'I will teach them a lesson.' She thought. 'One they won't soon forget.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Confusion

The Switch  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed down at the pathetic body of his brother as he brought the tip of Toukijin to rest at the base of Inuyasha's throat. With one swift thrust, Sesshoumaru would finally be rid of this wretch of a creature. No more would Inuyasha's tainted blood disgrace their family. It would all be so simple.  
  
And it should have been. Yet for some reason, Sesshoumaru was unable to deliver the final fatal blow. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but rather that he was unable to. Try as he might, his body wouldn't listen to him. He was frozen, stock still.  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted his lip in a silent snarl, trying with all his strength to move. After a few unsuccessful moments, the Tai-youkai stopped struggling. Someone had bewitched him. He had been less than inches away from his long-time goal and someone had cast a damned spell upon him.  
  
Instantly his eyes swung towards the dark-haired bitch that Inuyasha kept by his side.  
  
He had heard many tales of this woman's miko power. Although, as he glared at her, he contemplated his conclusion about her being the spell-caster; she looked as frail and dumb as humans usually came and didn't seem the type to be able to cast even a simple spell such as this. None the less, she was a prime candidate at this point.  
  
"You! Bitch! What have you done to me?!" he snarled, holding her wide brown eyes with his fiery gaze.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Kagome watched in horror as Sesshoumaru had been ready to drive his sword into Inuyasha. She fought against Miroku's hold, but to no avail. He would keep her here, out of danger, at Inuyasha's request.  
  
Kagome held her breath and waited, silently praying to whatever gods were listening, for Inuyasha's safety. It was then that she noticed something odd. Sesshoumaru, who was never one to waste any time, was standing there, looking down at Inuyasha, completely still.  
  
At closer inspection, Kagome noticed his body was straining against some hidden force, which seemed to be keeping him at bay.  
  
Without warning, he looked to her, his face contorted in a rare display of anger.  
  
"You! Bitch! What have you done to me?!"  
  
Kagome was taken aback.  
  
'Why on earth would he suspect me?' she wondered, her brows drawing together.  
  
"I asked you a question. Answer it!" he growled, trying once more to move against the invisible force holding him.  
  
Before Kagome had a chance to give him a scathing retort, a blinding light began to swell between the two brothers, quickly encompassing them both.  
  
"What is that?" Sango gasped, shielding her eyes from the glow.  
  
Just as quickly as the light had appeared, it dissipated, sending a wave of power over the group so intense it knocked them off their feet.  
  
After a moment, Kagome sat up with a groan, immediately focusing on the area where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood moments before. She noticed that the two brothers now lay still on the ground with only a few feet separating them. Blinking away dancing spots, she stood, heading towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, kneeling beside him.  
  
Tentatively she brushed his bangs aside, becoming more concerned by the moment at his unresponsiveness.  
  
"Inuyasha. Wake up." She said, gently slapping his cheek, attempting to rouse him.  
  
As soon as her hand connected with his flesh, the hanyou's eyes snapped open, meeting her gaze directly. Instantly, his brows drew together, and his eyes narrowed as he sat up.  
  
"Get away from me you filthy human." He growled.  
  
Kagome backed away from Inuyasha out of shock alone. Something was wrong here. Inuyasha had never spoken to her like that.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha?" she asked, tilting her head a bit quizzically.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome turned, watching as Sesshoumaru approached her, looking a bit confused.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He looked at her a moment more before actually looking down at himself. Sesshoumaru lifted his head suddenly, taking an uncertain step towards her.  
  
"Kagome, it's me...Inuyasha."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


	3. Forming a Hypothesis

The Switch  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome looked at the Sesshoumaru incredulously. He had just said he was Inuyasha, and Inuyasha....well, he was just acting plain rude at this moment. She noticed Sesshoumaru was slowly advancing towards her and Kagome quickly held up her hands.  
  
"Stop right there!"  
  
He paused, mid-step with that confused look still on his handsome face. Kagome looked from Sesshoumaru, to Inuyasha, who was still crouched on the ground, looking down at himself as he poked haphazardly at the wound on his chest. He held up a fingertip which was now swathed in blood, examining it closely. He must have felt her eyes upon him, because he looked up at her, his steely gaze meeting hers. He growled miserably.  
  
At that moment, Kagome realized what had happened.  
  
"They switched bodies." She breathed in amazement, looking from one brother to another.  
  
"Isn't that kind of impossible?" Sango asked, treading warily around Inuyasha as she approached Kagome.  
  
"It may be improbable; but certainly not impossible, my dear Sango." Miroku said thoughtfully.  
  
Kagome then noticed Shippo sniffing around Inuyasha.  
  
"Shippo. Come here." She said sharply, not wanting the little guy to get hurt around the undoubtedly peeved Sesshoumaru, who had been reduced from a great inu-youkai to a hanyou in a matter of seconds. Shippo heeded Kagome's request, bounding over to stand beside her.  
  
"It looks and sounds like Inuyasha. But it doesn't smell like him anymore. More like a mix between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."  
  
"Interesting..." Miroku pondered, casting a glance towards Sesshoumaru's form.  
  
"Inuyasha? How are you feeling?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned, causing Kagome's heart to skip a beat. Normally, when he smiled, it was boyish and endearing, but now that he was using Sesshoumaru's lips to do it, the simple act was absolutely breathtaking.  
  
"I feel great." He said with a short laugh as he strutted towards his friends.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Sesshoumaru arrogantly. "Heh. Now who's the pathetic half breed?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at his brother, contorting Inuyasha's features with an anger Kagome had never seen on her friend's gentle face. He attempted to lunge at Inuyasha, but the gaping wound across his chest hindered him from doing so. Sesshoumaru collapsed back onto the ground, looking up at the group through Inuyasha's bangs.  
  
"I will kill you all once I get back into my own body." He snarled. "Especially you." He said, fixing his gaze upon Kagome with a frightening intensity. "You'll pay for doing this."  
  
"I didn't do anything Sesshoumaru." Kagome said defensively. "My powers don't work this way."  
  
"Liar." He spat.  
  
"Why you-" Kagome started, absolutely insulted at his audacity.  
  
"She's telling the truth, Sesshoumaru-sama." Miroku interjected, trying to soothe both Kagome and the tai-youkai. "Someone else has to be responsible for doing this to you both."  
  
"Actually, there's an odd scent lingering around here." Inuyasha said, sniffing the air. "It's faint, but still noticeable. I'm surprised you didn't pick it up Sesshoumaru."  
  
"How can I smell anything with these damned inferior senses of yours?!" Sesshoumaru snarled.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"Inuyasha, shut up." Kagome warned.  
  
"What are we going to do about this?" Sango asked, looking from one brother to the other. "We certainly can't leave them like this for long."  
  
Kagome thought for a moment before turning to Inuyasha. "We need to track down the person that the scent belongs to."  
  
"Alright, but why would we wanna do that?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to explain, but was quickly cut off by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You idiot." He growled. "The residual scent that you smell most likely belongs to the person who did this to us."  
  
Inuyasha snorted indignantly after a moment. "I knew that."  
  
"Well, for now I say we finish setting up camp and settle in for the night. We can figure out the details in the morning." Miroku said, much to the agreement of Sango and Kagome.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Dusk had fallen rather quickly, shrouding the land in darkness. The only light was that of the fire Sango had started earlier, and of the moon. Inuyasha was perched in his usual spot; a high branch of a nearby tree, overlooking the group. It seemed though, as if he were having a bit of difficulty acquiring a comfortable position with his brother's larger body frame. Sango and Miroku were speaking quietly to one another, the occasional sound of the taijiya's hand striking the houshi's cheek resounding through out camp.  
  
Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru leaning up against a tree just beyond the reach of the firelight. His eyes were closed and his breathing was a bit ragged. Concerned, Kagome grabbed her first-aid kit from her pack, and slowly approached him.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened an eye as she knelt down beside him, giving her a low growl as a warning to stay away.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I'm only trying to help." She said with an exasperated sigh. Her eyes traveled down to his chest, where the red fabric was slashed open to reveal a painful-looking wound. She looked back up to his face, studying him for a moment. It was odd how his presence in Inuyasha's body had changed her friend's features so drastically from warm and inviting to a cold, supercilious mask. Even the playful glint that used to be in Inuyasha's eyes was gone, replaced by an unaccustomed disdainfulness.  
  
"Why haven't I healed yet?" he asked, startling her out of her thoughts.  
  
Kagome tore her eyes away from his face, rummaging through the first aid kit as she spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha's body heals more gradually than you may be accustomed to." She said, finding what she needed as she met Sesshoumaru's eyes once more. "He is only a hanyou...remember?"  
  
Sesshoumaru hadn't missed the cynicism in her remark. It hadn't thrown him though. Not missing a beat, the Western Lord replied.  
  
"How could I forget? His very existence serves as a taint to our bloodline and is a constant reminder of my father and his mistakes."  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru incredulously. She couldn't understand his reasoning one bit. The surprise soon diminished, being replaced by a slow burning anger from a desire to stand up for and defend her friend.  
  
"Inuyasha is not a mistake, nor did he by any means tarnish your precious bloodline. If anything, you have taken care of that quite well, Sesshoumaru."  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "I did not ask your opinion, human."  
  
"I know." Kagome said shortly, liberally applying some rubbing alcohol to a cloth. Normally she would have used a gentler antiseptic spray, but right now, she didn't feel like being very kind to the tai-youkai. Without another word she placed the cloth on his chest, watching with grim satisfaction as he took a shaky breath and held it.  
  
She had to give the guy credit. What she was doing right now probably stung like hell, but he sat there, jaw clenched, riding it through. Kagome removed the cloth, instantly feeling bad that she had done that in the first place. Uncapping some antibiotic, she applied it to the wound, her fingers gingerly brushing over the injured area.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said quietly.  
  
"For what?" he asked sourly.  
  
"For the way you feel about Inuyasha. I'm sorry for you." Kagome said, placing a bandage over the gash. She cast a glance at him, then back to his chest. Kagome soon finished tending to his injury, and quietly stood up after she gathered her supplies. "Take it easy for tonight and give his body time to heal. Don't hurt him anymore than you already have." With that, she walked away, leaving Sesshoumaru in the shadows to sit and ponder her parting words.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


	4. Coming to a Conclusion

The Switch  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The morning started out as typically as mornings did with the group...sort of. The ramen that Kagome always made at Inuyasha's request was passed out to each of them, save for Sesshoumaru, who turned his nose up at the unfamiliar cuisine.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you have to eat to keep your strength up." Kagome said, holding the cup of instant noodles out to him. "Being that you're not a demon anymore, you're going to need to eat on a regular basis."  
  
Sesshoumaru eyed her up, taking an uneasy look at the contents of the cup.  
  
"Come on Sesshoumaru, its good." Inuyasha said in between mouthfuls.  
  
"I can tell you're enjoying it. The damned food is all over my face." He said dryly.  
  
Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, who did indeed have some bits and pieces stuck to his chin. She stifled a giggle. If anyone walked up now, they would see the great Lord Sesshoumaru all slopped up like a little child.  
  
'This is too much.' She thought faintly, as her giggles subsided.  
  
Inuyasha took another mouthful of noodles, and then looked at Sesshoumaru, deliberately wiping his mouth with sleeve of his haori, defiling the pristine white fabric.  
  
There was a stunned silence before all hell broke loose.  
  
"You disgraceful little brat." Sesshoumaru snarled, lunging towards Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome wasn't sure if it was out of reflex or what, but the words inadvertently escaped from her mouth.  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
The beads around Sesshoumaru's neck began to glow, and instantly pummeled him into the ground before Inuyasha's feet.  
  
Kagome quickly stood and walked to Sesshoumaru, kneeling beside him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" she asked, concerned that the violent fall may have aggravated his wound.  
  
He growled in response. Kagome figured the spell would hold him there for another couple minutes, so she took that time to scold Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, I swear, sometimes you can be so immature!"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her somberly, and Kagome knew that if he had his ears, they would be flat against his head in shame.  
  
"You may be having a grand old time being in your brother's body, but he's not happy in yours, and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and I sure aren't having fun putting up with the two of you like this." She narrowed her eyes. "Now stop being a jerk and start helping the situation."  
  
"Alright. I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
Kagome was slightly taken aback. It was odd hearing those words come out of Sesshoumaru's mouth. And it was even stranger for Inuyasha to apologize so quickly. She wasn't going to dwell on it though. There were more important things at hand. Without another word to her friend, she turned to Sesshoumaru, who was slowly lifting himself off the ground. Kagome knelt in front of him.  
  
"Are you okay, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He eyed her up a moment, and by the look in their amber depths, Kagome knew she should have backed away. But she wasn't used to backing down from her furry-eared friend though, so she didn't. Without another moment of hesitation, Sesshoumaru grabbed her and roughly pulled Kagome against him, one hand resting along her jaw line while the other was positioned on her head. It took Kagome a moment to gain her bearings and to realize what was going on. She knew what this hold meant. She had seen it used in many movies, and sometimes here in Sengoku Jidai. It wasn't a very good position to be in.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango shouted, starting forward.  
  
"Don't move. I have no qualms when it comes to snapping this pretty little neck of her's. " Sesshoumaru said, looking to each of them menacingly.  
  
Kagome saw the fear in their faces, and silently willed them not to move; not to be brave just this once. This situation was just too precarious for any heroics.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, please, there's no need for this." Miroku said quietly.  
  
"Silence." The tai-youkai commanded. "I've had enough of this. I want the situation resolved. Now."  
  
Inuyasha stood, looking down at his brother broodingly. Kagome whimpered as Sesshoumaru tightened his hold upon her.  
  
"Fine. We'll resolve this as soon as you release Kagome."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, the low sound reverberating against Kagome's back. "No."  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort, but Miroku spoke up first.  
  
"Alright." Miroku said, cutting off Inuyasha, who was no doubt going to say something that would end up worsening the situation. "We'll come to an understanding first if that suits you, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Just don't hurt Kagome, please!" Shippo added, looking at the tai-youkai with wide green eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at them and nodded. "Agreed."  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
As everyone spoke about what to do, Sesshoumaru had relaxed his hold upon Kagome, relinquishing the death grip to a much less threatening grasp. His right hand was resting against her throat, the claws positioned uncomfortably against the delicate flesh. The other hand had moved to grip her upper arm, further ensuring that she wouldn't get away from him.  
  
Kagome noticed Inuyasha constantly looking from Sesshoumaru to her with concern. They were all walking on eggshells right now, not wanting to upset the demon lord in any way. Sesshoumaru had total control of the situation, and he knew he would be able to get anything he wanted at this point.  
  
"It may take a while to find whoever did this to you." Miroku commented, looking at the brothers sternly. "So you may be stuck this way for quite some time."  
  
"Unacceptable." Sesshoumaru replied. "My presence is required within the boundaries of my lands. I cannot leave them unguarded."  
  
"What if Inuyasha patrolled your lands for you?" Kagome asked. "He could pose as you for a while, you know, just to make it look like nothing's wrong."  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Do you honestly think that half-breed could pose as myself? He lacks etiquette, poise, negotiating skills, and the proper swordsmanship to deal with the problems that occur daily in my territory. Besides...I doubt he would be able to use Toukijin without losing his mind."  
  
"Who said I wanted to use your stupid sword?" Inuyasha asked, placing his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "I have my own."  
  
"Inuyasha...you can't use it anymore. You're a full fledged demon now. It won't work." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"And Sesshoumaru-sama cannot wield Toukijin as a hanyou." Miroku said. "You'll have to switch swords."  
  
Kagome had the feeling Sesshoumaru had a sadistic smile upon his face, and was glad she didn't see it. He would finally be able to obtain Tetsusaiga and use it, no questions asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Toukijin uneasily. Without another word, he stood, drawing Tetsusaiga, looking at the dull and rusty blade with concentration. Kagome watched as her friend tried with all his might to transform the mighty sword with no luck. With a growl, Inuyasha flung the sword towards Sesshoumaru. It skidded to a halt in front of him.  
  
"As much as you may not like it, Sesshoumaru-sama, I think it is in your best interests to let Inuyasha pose as you for a while. I'm sure he can secure your boarders without difficulty." Miroku said, turning his attention back to the Tai-youkai. "While he is doing that, we can search for the person who weaved this spell upon the both of you."  
  
"We? Who said I needed any help?" Sesshoumaru asked acidly.  
  
"Damn it Sesshoumaru, just let us help you." Kagome said stiffly. She was tired of all these games. She wanted everything back to normal. She felt the slight pressure of his claws digging into her throat and the warm trickle of blood seeping down her neck. Kagome shifted uncomfortably in his grasp.  
  
"Do not forget who you speak to, bitch. Although I may look like him, I am not Inuyasha. You will give me due respect."  
  
"Um, what she's saying Sesshoumaru-sama, is that with all of us searching, it's more likely that we'll find this person sooner." Sango said hastily.  
  
Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment before speaking. "Agreed. You will accompany me on my search. But do not think for one minute that I am going to protect any of you as my brother does. Whether you live or die means nothing to me. You all will serve your purpose, and will be lucky if I do not dispose of you at the end of this little crusade. Understood?"  
  
There were murmurs of agreement from each of them.  
  
"Then it's settled." Inuyasha said. "I'll go and play Western Lord while you guys search for the bastard that switched us."  
  
"Keep your nose open, Inuyasha. If you happen to stumble across them don't- " Miroku began before Inuyasha cut him off.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't kill them." He then turned to Sesshoumaru. "Alright, everything's decided. Let Kagome go."  
  
Kagome waited patiently for Sesshoumaru to release her. She felt him shift slightly, and felt his hot breath on her ear as he spoke.  
  
"Remember your place, bitch." He said quietly. Fury sparked within Kagome, yet she held her tongue. With that, the tai-youkai shoved her away.  
  
Kagome watched indignantly as Sesshoumaru took hold of Tetsusaiga and stood, looking over the group wryly.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


	5. Starting a Journey

The Switch  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It was mid-afternoon before everyone had packed up and was prepared to leave. Kagome and Inuyasha stood slightly apart from the group, speaking quietly to each other.  
  
"Kagome, I don't like leaving you guys alone with him." Inuyasha said, casting a glance back at Sesshoumaru, who stood looking at them with his arms crossed impatiently.  
  
"I don't like being left with him either, but we've got no choice. But like it or not, this situation works to the benefit for both of you." She said with a sigh. "Besides, I'm not concerned about Sesshoumaru hurting us. He needs us as much as we need him."  
  
Inuyasha snorted, flicking a lock of Sesshoumaru's hair behind his shoulder. Kagome watched with a slight smile as he unconsciously mimicked his brother's mannerisms.  
  
"What makes you think he needs you, Kagome? The bastard took you hostage and was ready to kill you just a couple of hours ago."  
  
Kagome sighed. She knew Inuyasha was right. In all actuality, Sesshoumaru didn't need their help. But Kagome felt that convincing the tai-youkai to let them tag along on this journey was a way to safeguard Inuyasha's body. She didn't like the idea any more than Inuyasha did, but it had to be done.  
  
"Listen, a couple of hours ago everyone was a little high strung. You were provoking him and things got out of hand. But I'm fine." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha looked away, towards the west, concern written all over his face. "Inuyasha, now that everyone's all calmed down, I highly doubt a situation like that will happen again. He could have killed me, but he didn't. That's a plus, right?"  
  
"That's exactly what worries me." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Kagome tilted her head quizzically. "What worries you?"  
  
"That he didn't kill you."  
  
"Oh, thank you." Kagome said with a huff, crossing her arms resentfully over her chest. Inuyasha turned towards her once more.  
  
"Sesshoumaru hates humans; you know that, I know that. So unless he has other plans for you, he would have killed you right then and there with no remorse. Especially the way you were running your mouth."  
  
"Plans?" Kagome echoed, arching a dark brow at her friend. "What kind of plans?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. He's so calculating it's impossible to imagine what he could have in mind for you or for Sango and Miroku."  
  
Kagome placed her hand reassuringly on Inuyasha's chest, mindful of the spiky bone plated armor. "Inuyasha, don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves. Besides..." she said with a grin. "I've always got the s.i.t. command to back me up."  
  
Inuyasha slowly began to match her smile, once again stopping Kagome's heart for a moment.  
  
'God, Sesshoumaru should smile more often...' Kagome thought faintly.  
  
"It's nice to hear that word again and not have a mouthful of dirt."  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned, seeing Sango motioning her along. She noticed Sesshoumaru had already begun to walk away, followed closely by Miroku. Shippo and Sango hung back, waiting for Kagome to join.  
  
"Take care, Inuyasha." Kagome said, giving his hand a squeeze before turning away. "We'll see you soon!" she called back, waving briefly.  
  
Inuyasha watched his friends fall in line behind his brother, a grimace contorting his face. This was sick. Whoever did this to them had a twisted sense of humor. Inuyasha couldn't wait to find them and make them pay. With that last thought, he took to the skies, heading west to protect his brother's territories.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
"Kagome I'm tired."  
  
Kagome glanced down at Shippo, who looked about ready to fall face first on the ground. The poor kid was undoubtedly hungry and tired, Kagome knew she was. Sango and Miroku didn't look too ambitious anymore either. They had been walking since mid-morning without a break, and it was now soon approaching dusk. Sesshoumaru hadn't even paused for a moment during the day and when Kagome had asked him earlier, all she got in reply was silence and more walking.  
  
"Miroku." Kagome whispered, dropping back to speak to the houshi. "Go ask Sesshoumaru to stop for the night. Bribe him with food if you have to. He's got to be hungry and tired too."  
  
Miroku faltered a bit. "I have to ask? You're usually the one to open your mouth about matters like this."  
  
"I asked before. He didn't listen. It's your turn." Kagome said.  
  
"Sango can speak as well you know." Miroku replied, casting a sly glance at the taijiya.  
  
"Oh no. Don't get me involved." Sango said.  
  
"Miroku, you're a man. I think Sesshoumaru will relate better with you than with us."  
  
At that comment, Miroku puffed up a little. "You're right Kagome, I am a man. And a handsome one at that." He said, winking at Sango, who rolled her eyes as she attempted to hide a small smile. "Alright, I'll go ask." He said, picking up his pace to catch up with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome and Sango watched Miroku approach the tai-youkai and begin to speak. So far, things looked hopeful.  
  
"So, do you think we're stopping?" Sango asked absently.  
  
"I don't. Sesshoumaru's being a bitch." Shippo commented.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome said with a laugh, trying to cover up her amusement. "Don't talk like that, it's not nice."  
  
"Well he is." Shippo whined.  
  
Kagome shook her head with a sigh, turning her attention back to the two men. Miroku suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned, heading back towards them.  
  
"Uh oh. By the look on your face I take it the answer was no." Sango murmured.  
  
"It was definitely a no." Miroku said.  
  
"See," Shippo said frankly. "A bitch."  
  
"Shippo." Kagome warned, giving the kit a look before taking off after Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kagome! I don't think that's wise!" Miroku called after her.  
  
Kagome didn't reply. She didn't care. Her group was exhausted, and most likely so was Sesshoumaru. She'd get him to stop for the night, even if she had to 'sit' him until she knocked him out. She caught up with him, and grabbed the sleeve of his haori.  
  
"Hey, stop for a minute."  
  
Sesshoumaru whirled, jerking his arm, freeing himself of her grasp.  
  
"Don't touch me." He growled, glaring at her with narrowed eyes.  
  
Kagome backed up a few steps, but didn't back down. "Sesshoumaru we need to stop for the night."  
  
"No." he said simply.  
  
Kagome planted her hands on her hips, tilting her chin up defiantly. "You're telling me you're not hungry? Or a little tired? We've been walking for a good five hours and you want to keep going?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment before speaking. "Yes, I do."  
  
"You lie."  
  
Sesshoumaru took a few menacing steps towards her, yet Kagome still held her ground, keeping that defiant stance.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked, stopping about a foot in front of her. Even though he wasn't in his body, the guy was still intimidating, and he knew it. Kagome narrowed her eyes, meeting his gaze challengingly.  
  
"You heard me. We would have stopped a while ago if Inuyasha were here. Even he's smart enough not to push himself too hard."  
  
Sesshoumaru tilted his head a bit, a peculiar half-smile caressing his lips.  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said in a voice that was very eerie to say the least. "If Inuyasha were here what else would he be doing? Would he be carrying you the distance? Protecting you? Hunting for your meals? Keeping you warm at night or perhaps just take you in the throes of passion?"  
  
Kagome's hand connecting with Sesshoumaru's cheek resonated like a gunshot across the plains. She had hit him so hard a red mark was already apparent on his flesh. Sesshoumaru slowly turned his head from the side to look at her once more.  
  
Kagome was nearly shaking with pent up rage. Her tiny hands were balled into fists, and her jaw was clenched as her teeth gritted almost painfully against each other. They stood that way for what seemed like hours; just staring at each other, both too shocked to say anything to the other.  
  
After a bit, Sesshoumaru walked past Kagome, back towards Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "We're stopping for the night." He said as he passed by her.  
  
Kagome gave him a sidelong glance as he walked by, watching from her peripheral vision as he descended the small crest, heading towards the forest.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


	6. Progression

The Switch  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The night was relatively calm and quiet. A crisp breeze caressed the grassy plains, the scent of early fall thick in the air. The group sat silently around a fire, each lost in their own thoughts for the time being. Sesshoumaru, who had disappeared into the forest about an hour or so ago still had not returned and Kagome was beginning to get worried. If he had taken off with Inuyasha's body and decided not come back she would never forgive herself for angering him. But damn it, he had irritated her too. She was still seething from the demon lord's earlier comments, replaying his words over and over in her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
"If Inuyasha were here what else would he be doing?" Sesshoumaru had asked her with an odd gleam in his eyes. "Would he be carrying you the distance? Protecting you? Hunting for your meals? Keeping you warm at night or perhaps just taking you in the throes of passion?"  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. The truth of his words cut deep, and made Kagome question a lot of things about her relationship with Inuyasha over the years.  
  
The more she thought about it, the angrier she got with herself for being so dependent on him. Inuyasha had done everything for her. He had protected her against all the evils in Sengoku Jidai, hunted for her when she had been hungry, and carried her on his back when she was tired. Sesshoumaru was right; he had done all those things. Except...  
  
Inuyasha had never kept her warm during cold nights such as this; never...taken her, as she had always imagined him doing. No, their relationship from day one had been, and always would be platonic. Kagome had given up her naïve little fantasies about Inuyasha a while ago, happy just to be by his side as she was now; as his friend.  
  
Yet, when Sesshoumaru spoke those words, looking at her with Inuyasha's eyes, speaking to her with Inuyasha's voice, it had been too much.  
  
Somehow, Sesshoumaru had known everything and nothing all at the same time.  
  
'Am I that transparent?' Kagome wondered.  
  
Suddenly, a large bloody object fell in front of her, startling Kagome out of her thoughts. It took her a moment to recognize the deer carcass laying at her feet for what it was. She looked up, meeting Sesshoumaru's gaze.  
  
"I didn't ask for this." She said sourly. She had been reliant on Inuyasha, but wouldn't make the same mistake with Sesshoumaru. She pushed the carcass away a bit with the tip of her shoe.  
  
"Starve then." Without another word, he turned away, distancing himself from the group as he found a suitable tree to sit under.  
  
Kagome looked down at the small deer once more. Her stomach rumbled in a rebellious manner, and Kagome licked her lips. She looked over at Sesshoumaru briefly before sliding her gaze over to Miroku.  
  
'Okay, just this one time.' Kagome thought faintly.  
  
"Miroku..." she called in a sing-song voice.  
  
The houshi perked up from a light doze and looked from Kagome to the carcass. Grimacing slightly, he stood, rolling up his sleeves as he approached her.  
  
"Kagome, if I wasn't such a gentleman..."  
  
"I know, I know, us ladies would starve to death. Now, less talking more gutting. I'm starving!"  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
With their stomachs full, everyone soon settled down into sleep. Everyone except Kagome that was. She tossed and turned on the cool earth, unable to get comfortable for the first time in a long time. She didn't think it was the sleeping conditions that were keeping her up though. Rolling over she saw Sesshoumaru leaning against the base of a tree, his eyes closed, yet undoubtedly still awake.  
  
Kagome silently rose, approaching the demon lord cautiously. If he did happen to be asleep, the last thing she wanted to do was startle him and wind up in another dangerous situation.  
  
As she stood before him, Kagome's thoughts wandered to all those times he attempted to kill them. He was evil, there was no doubting that, yet...maybe there was another side to this vicious killer before her; a gentler side.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, cracking open an eye irritably.  
  
On the other hand, maybe Kagome was just over analyzing things. Perhaps he was just a depraved killing machine.  
  
"Well?" he prompted, arching a brow.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat. "I wanted to thank you...for the food."  
  
Sesshoumaru held her gaze a moment longer before closing his eyes again. "I do not need your gratitude."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I'm giving it to you."  
  
"Do not misinterpret my intentions, human. I did not feed you and your friends for any other reason than to sustain your meager lives long enough to serve your purpose to me."  
  
"I don't believe that." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"You should." He replied coolly.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, casting her gaze up to the sky to study the heavens for a moment before returning them to the figure in front of her.  
  
"The moon will disappear in a few days." Kagome remarked absently.  
  
"What care do I have for the moon and its phases?" he asked.  
  
"You'll turn human when the moon wanes, so you should care."  
  
For some reason, Kagome got sick pleasure out of seeing Sesshoumaru's face falter for a moment. He opened his eyes and stood, stopping less than a foot away from her.  
  
"Do you speak the truth?"  
  
"Nothing but." Kagome replied, a slight smile caressing her lips.  
  
Sesshoumaru snarled, causing Kagome to back up a step. "Calm down. It's only for a night, Sesshoumaru." She said, trying to soothe him a bit.  
  
"It is bad enough that I am stuck in this worthless body of his, but now I have just been informed that I am going to turn into a human and you want me to remain calm?" Sesshoumaru asked flatly.  
  
"Yes. Inuyasha can handle it. I don't see why a powerful inu-youkai such as you couldn't manage a little physical change like that. Well now, I guess this would be kind of a triple body switch for you huh? Sounds fun." Kagome said sardonically. She then turned and began walking back towards her spot near the fire.  
  
She didn't get too far before Sesshoumaru pounced on her and knocked her to the ground. Kagome's breath rushed out of her body with the impact, and she was attempting to breathe once again as Sesshoumaru flipped her over on her back, straddling her waist. Kagome's fists flew towards his face, but Sesshoumaru caught them mid-way, bringing them down and holding them securely to the ground at her sides.  
  
"Get off of me." Kagome whispered fiercely, not wanting to wake and worry her companions. "Now."  
  
"I hardly think you are in any position to be making demands." Sesshoumaru countered.  
  
Kagome squirmed, trying to wriggle her way out from under him with no luck. Breathing heavy from the effort she glared up at him. "I'll say the 'S' word." She warned.  
  
"I also do not think you are in any position to sit me."  
  
Which was true. If she did, the sheer mass of Inuyasha's body and the force of the spell would probably crush her. Kagome glared up at him.  
  
"I'm going to kill you once you get back into your own damned body Sesshoumaru." she bit out, shifting under his weight.  
  
Sesshoumaru lowered his face to hers, their noses almost touching. His lip was lifted slightly in a silent snarl. Kagome's eyes widened and she held her breath.  
  
'Rip out my throat, or bite off my nose? I wonder...' Kagome thought with morbid amusement. He moved his head towards her neck, his fangs grazing against the soft flesh.  
  
"Don't." Kagome whimpered, tensing as his mouth moved closer to her jugular.  
  
"Are you frightened?" Sesshoumaru asked sadistically, his lips lightly brushing against her skin as he spoke.  
  
"No." Kagome said stubbornly.  
  
"You should be." He said, nipping at the delicate flesh.  
  
Kagome winced, but held what ground she had left. "Go to hell."  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled, moving so that he could look her in the eyes briefly. "I advise you learn your place, little one. It may be hazardous to your health if you continue on like this." After a moment, he released her, standing up and retreating back to his spot under the tree without another word.  
  
Kagome slowly got up and sent a glare his way before indignantly returning to her own spot, curling up and attempting to fall into a light slumber. As much as she wanted to scream and yell at that bastard right then, her better judgment told her to let it go for the night.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
The days passed uneventfully. Only once did Sesshoumaru catch the fleeting scent that lingered at the clearing that one day, and they had been following it's quickly dissipating aroma ever since. Kagome vaguely wondered if Inuyasha had come across anything while guarding Sesshoumaru's territory.  
  
They had decided to make camp early tonight, surprisingly without a word of protest from Sesshoumaru. Although, soon after they were all settled, he had taken off once more, much to the dismay of the group. Normally no one would really be concerned.  
  
That was Sesshoumaru's routine. He would disappear for a couple hours, and then come back with food, much to Kagome's distaste. Although her Ramen supply had dwindled then vanished, so the kill that he provided them with was much appreciated. Tonight though was different. Tonight was the night of the new moon.  
  
"I'm going to go look for him." Kagome said after a while, looking at Sango and Miroku for approval.  
  
"Would you like us to go with you?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "That's alright. You guys rest."  
  
With that, she took off in the direction Sesshoumaru had gone earlier.  
  
Kagome walked through the forest slowly at first, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her. Soon though, she was moving easily through the underbrush. Kagome had no idea where she was going, and hoped she wouldn't run into any youkai.  
  
Just as the thought crossed her mind, she stumbled upon a small clearing. In it, sat a large hot spring surrounded by outcrops of smooth rocks. There, sitting motionless on one of the larger rocks was Sesshoumaru. Granted, he was shrouded in shadows, and Kagome could make out nothing but his form, but she knew it was him. His head was lifted to the forest canopy where the tree branches were spaced apart just enough to see a nice chunk of the star-filled sky.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Kagome approached him gradually until she was standing beside the rock he sat upon. Now that she was closer she could see him much clearer. He had transformed. Inuyasha's downy white hair was now black as pitch, and his eyes deep mahogany in color. Sesshoumaru relinquished his watch over the sky to gaze down at his hands absently.  
  
"You should come back to camp, Sesshoumaru. It's safer there."  
  
"I am not concerned about my safety." He said impassively, glancing over at her briefly.  
  
"I am." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"You are concerned about this body and its well-being." Sesshoumaru said, removing himself from the rock to kneel beside the pool of water, glancing down at his reflection morosely. "I think it is quite honorable of you to be protecting my brother so fiercely, although your efforts are in vain."  
  
"Why is that?" Kagome asked.  
  
He stood, turning towards her. "He will die by my hand eventually."  
  
Kagome shook her head sadly. "He's your brother, Sesshoumaru. How could you possibly bring yourself to take his life?"  
  
Without a word, he quickly drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath at his hip. Before Kagome knew it, the tip of the sword was resting at the base of her throat, Sesshoumaru looking down the blade into her eyes.  
  
Kagome stood perfectly still. She knew the sword wouldn't allow Sesshoumaru to kill her, and that he wouldn't be able to transform it into its more threatening form using it like this, but she didn't want to take any chances. She'd play the game if it got her back to camp alive, because human or not, she didn't doubt Sesshoumaru's ability to kill effectively.  
  
"I could kill my brother as easily as I could you right now." He said conversationally.  
  
"Then kill me if you're such a big man." Kagome said, matching his tone. "You've been threatening my life for a while now, but I'm still alive. I'm starting to think you're all talk Sesshoumaru."  
  
She felt him apply more pressure, the tip actually puncturing her flesh a little. Kagome winced but would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out.  
  
"Why do you not fear me?" he asked after a moment.  
  
Kagome warily eyed up the tai-youkai before speaking. "I am afraid of you, Sesshoumaru. Who wouldn't be?"  
  
"Then why do you not run from me? Cower at my feet and beg my mercy?"  
  
"I've learned not to let my fear control me." Kagome said simply. "Besides, I wouldn't give you that satisfaction anyway." She added boldly, tempting the fates even more than she already had been of late.  
  
Sesshoumaru look at her intently, and for a brief moment, Kagome thought she saw something like respect flash in his eyes. But just as quickly as it had come, it was gone. Silently, Sesshoumaru withdrew Tetsusaiga and sheathed the sword.  
  
Kagome's hand rose to touch the spot where the sword had been resting, relieved that she had just received a small scrape. After a moment she turned, intent on heading back. Kagome cast a glance over her shoulder towards the demon lord.  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
Sesshoumaru pondered her question for a split second before actually answering. "Yes."  
  
With that, the two humans retreated through the dense forest, heading back to the camp in silence.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha sat brooding high in the treetops of the forest, slightly disturbed at the sight he had just witnessed. He had been watching Sesshoumaru as he sat on the rocks beside the spring since the change had taken place. Inuyasha had made sure he was securely hidden from sight while he knew he was already undetectable by scent due to the new moon's effect on his body.  
  
He was of course supposed to be patrolling his brother's territory, but couldn't pass up the chance to see how Sesshoumaru would react to turning human. Surprisingly enough, his brother had displayed emotions contrary to what Inuyasha had been expecting. Sesshoumaru had taken the change quite well, and had sat in silent contemplation gazing up at the heavens until Kagome approached. Inuyasha had been a little surprised to say the least, when Kagome entered the clearing, searching out his brother.  
  
He listened intently as they spoke, keeping a watchful eye upon the two. It took all of Inuyasha's willpower to stay rooted to the spot and hidden when Sesshoumaru pulled Tetsusaiga on her. He knew if he revealed himself he would be in for it, but promised himself that if things began to get ugly down there, he would rescue Kagome, like he always did.  
  
Kagome though, didn't need rescuing this time.  
  
After the brief confrontation, the two left the forest, side by side.  
  
Inuyasha was livid by the time they left. He was angry with Kagome and he couldn't actually figure out why. She hadn't done anything wrong, but yet he had this gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Kagome." He growled, quickly standing from the uncomfortable crouch he had been positioned in since dusk. Inuyasha launched himself into the air, heading west, dragging his feelings of resentment with him.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


	7. Clarification

The Switch  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Inuyasha approached the Western boundaries just before daybreak. He had spent most of the night taking out his frustrations on inferior youkai, the scene between Kagome and his brother replaying over and over in his mind as he killed one after another, the tangy taste of their blood slowly driving him into a frenzied killing spree.  
  
He growled, stalking towards the tiny grove where he had left that impudent toad and the annoying little girl for the night, covered in blood that was not his own, stinking of death and victory.  
  
Gods how he reveled in that smell.  
  
As he entered the glen, he caught sight of the toad, Jaken, just waking up, while the human girl slept, snoring softly.  
  
Yes, things would be quiet for a bit, but when they both were up and fully awake, it would be incessant bickering and talking. He was tiring of their endless prattling. The thought had crossed his mind more than once that he should just leave them behind, or perhaps kill them both. Yet, he kept them around, unsure whether or not they would prove useful somehow in the near future.  
  
With another low growl, he pushed past the bushes, and entered the clearing. Jaken immediately caught wind of his pungent odor, and turned, his little eyes bugging out in shock.  
  
"What have you done to Lord Sesshoumaru's body you mangy mutt?!" he squawked, presuming the blood that covered him was his own.  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the puny creature, giving him a swift kick to the ribs as he passed by. Inuyasha approached the little girl and looked down at her dully.  
  
"Wake up." He said, nudging her with the tip of his toe.  
  
The girl groaned and rolled over, completely ignoring him. Inuyasha looked up at the slowly lightening sky with a sigh. These two were definitely proving to be more trouble than they were worth.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
After the night of the new moon, Sesshoumaru's attitude for some reason began getting better. The tai-youkai seemed less high-strung and generally more amiable and pleasant to be around even though he retained much of his cool arrogance.  
  
With the lightening of Sesshoumaru's mood, so did the morale of the group. They chatted light heartedly with each other again, and Miroku even began groping Sango once more. It was almost as if things were back to normal.  
  
They had just stopped for lunch that day and had been mid-meal when Sesshoumaru perked up. Kagome and the others watched as his ears swiveled a bit, and he lifted his nose a bit to sniff the air.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama? What is it?" Miroku asked.  
  
"The scent." He said, standing up. Immediately he turned intent on following the scent.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome said, standing. "I'm going with you."  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a disdainful look. "You're too slow."  
  
Kagome huffed, planting her hands on her hips. "No I'm not." Sesshoumaru snorted and left, taking off in a flash of red. "Wait you jerk!" Kagome hollered, starting after him. She managed to keep sight of him for a bit, running as fast as her legs would carry her. In an instant though, he disappeared over the horizon.  
  
Kagome stopped abruptly, glaring angrily in the direction he had gone.  
  
'Damn him.' She thought faintly, turning around to head back to camp.  
  
She managed to take a few steps when she heard a noise behind her. She looked back, seeing Sesshoumaru running towards her at full speed. Her first thought were that he was attacking, so she took a defensive stance.  
  
In an instant he was upon her. Kagome felt his arms wrap around her waist as she was lifted from the ground.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" she yelped in surprise as the tai-youkai positioned her so that he could better carry her.  
  
Kagome was situated bridal style in his arms as he dashed across the countryside. She looked up at him questioningly, but Sesshoumaru barely spared her a glance at her, his attention focused elsewhere.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Yui sat contentedly along the bank of a small brook, lazily watching as stray sakura petals drifted from their branches into the water, quickly being swept away by the current.  
  
Her afternoon revere was soon interrupted when she sensed a demonic presence heading her way. Yui stood, her violet eyes scanning the horizon for any sign of life. In a moment she saw a figure clad in red crest the hill to her left, carrying a dark-haired girl in his arms. Yui smiled to herself as she watched the hanyou approach.  
  
His fierce golden eyes were fixed dangerously on her as he set the dark- haired girl on the ground. She stood beside him, her clear, level-headed gaze assessing the situation.  
  
"Well Lord Sesshoumaru, it took you long enough to finally track me down." Yui said smugly.  
  
"Yes, well, it seems I am at a slight disadvantage." Sesshoumaru said in a clipped tone.  
  
Yui smirked. "So you are."  
  
"Why did you do this?" Kagome interjected, tired of the games. She wanted to get down to business.  
  
Yui turned to look at Kagome. "To teach them a lesson." She said simply.  
  
"You've made your point." Sesshoumaru said. "I want you to reverse this spell and put us back in our proper bodies."  
  
Yui giggled, tossing her head back. Her laughter shook her golden locks in a rippling waterfall down her back.  
  
"What is so amusing?" Sesshoumaru asked, narrowing his eyes in frustration.  
  
"I can't undo the spell." Yui said with a shrug.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked incredulously. "Why not? You're the one who bewitched them in the first place."  
  
"They are the only ones who can undo the spell." she said, becoming bored with this little encounter.  
  
"Explain yourself." Sesshoumaru commanded.  
  
Yui sighed. "The spell will be nullified when the two of you realize that you love each other; when you begin to understand each other's differences, which in all actuality make you so alike."  
  
Kagome groaned, placing her hand on her forehead in misery. 'They're going to be like this forever.' She thought faintly.  
  
Sesshoumaru remained silent, eyeing up Yui bitterly. "There's something you are not telling us."  
  
Yui grinned, wagging her finger at him. "You're a quick one, Sesshoumaru- sama." She cleared her throat, eyeing the pair up with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "There is one repercussion to the spell. The longer you stay in these bodies, the more permanent they become."  
  
"What?" Kagome breathed, horrified.  
  
"The more permanent they become, the more you change as well."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked sharply.  
  
"Well, it seems you're already beginning to change Sesshoumaru-sama. You seem more...pleasant, much like your little brother used to be, no?"  
  
Understanding slowly dawned on Kagome. Now she knew why Sesshoumaru had become so good-natured of late. So, if he was beginning to assume Inuyasha's personality, Inuyasha was probably doing the like with Sesshoumaru's.  
  
Yui abruptly took to the skies, apparently dismissing the two. "I would hurry and break the spell Sesshoumaru. Time seems to be running out for you and your brother."  
  
With that, she was gone, leaving the two looking after her in silence.  
  
"We have to find Inuyasha." Kagome said after a moment, casting a concerned glance at the tai-youkai. "Now."  
  
"I agree." Sesshoumaru said quietly. 


	8. Discovery

The Switch  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
AN: Hi all. I apologize for not updating in a very long time, and don't worry I'm not going to make excuses about it. Also, I will be updating Keiko's Story: A Sequel to Strange Fate within the next week, (promise!) so keep an eye out for that. Once again thank you to all who take the time to read my fics, and as always I appreciate any and every bit of feedback I get from you guys! Thanks! Onward and enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Sesshoumaru and Kagome returned to the area where they had left everyone, Sesshoumaru was surprised to see that the small group had everything packed and was prepared to leave. He set Kagome down, watching as the monk approached them.  
  
"Well? What happened?" he asked.  
  
Kagome groaned, running her fingers through her hair in a frustrated gesture. "Miroku, we have to find Inuyasha as soon as possible."  
  
Sango approached the trio, coming to a stop beside Miroku. "What's going on?"  
  
"We have to get Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha back into their own bodies right away." Kagome said, giving the campsite a quick look just to make sure nothing was being left behind. "There's going to be some...problems if they're not switched back." She added.  
  
"You found out how?" Shippo asked, a glimmer of excitement shining in his large green eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome exchanged a glance.  
  
"We did." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"How - "Miroku began, but was quickly cut off by the demon lord.  
  
"We must go."  
  
With that, the tai-youkai knelt down, casting a brief glance back at Kagome, indicating he was waiting for her to climb onto his back. Kagome though, faltered a bit, noting with unease how automatically Sesshoumaru had done that.  
  
She wondered if he even realized what he was doing. Kagome looked over at Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, who were all astride the transformed Kirara, waiting on her. With her lips set in a grim line, Kagome tentatively climbed onto his back, burying her face in the coarse red material.  
  
"Hurry Sesshoumaru." She whispered.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*  
  
Inuyasha walked silently through the darkened forest, his senses open and alert, his thoughts for the first time in ages, clear and collected. He had come to make many decisions in the past few days; decisions that would undoubtedly effect the course of his life. His second decision had been to dispose of those two worthless beings his brother kept around.  
  
Killing the groveling little toad had been easy, if not a bit pleasurable. The little girl on the other hand, had proved to be more of a challenge. He had battled with his conscious for a long time over the thought – five minutes total – before finally slaying the little human girl. Surprisingly enough, he had suffered little if any remorse.  
  
Before deciding to murder his two companions, Inuyasha had made his first decision. He would not be giving his brother's body back. With this body, he was already a full inu-youkai; a powerful one at that. If he went back to his own body, who knew how long it would take for that stupid girl and her friends to help him finish collecting the jewel shards so that he could get his wish.  
  
A small smirk settled across Inuyasha's lips. Yes, he would enjoy his new body and his new life very much. And now that he was alone with no distractions he could contemplate how he would rule over the Western lands.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and the group had been traveling non-stop for a couple of hours when they came across the carnage. Kagome had been dozing when Sesshoumaru had stopped abruptly, the jolt causing her to wake. Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's grip on her slacken, letting her slip down from his back.  
  
She came to stand beside him, and gasped at the sight before her. The moonlight grass glistened with the spilled blood of the two tiny figures that lie still upon the ground.  
  
'Did Inuyasha...do this?' Kagome thought numbly.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly approached the two figures, a slight tremor running through his body. He knelt down, careful to avoid the massive amounts of blood that saturated the ground. His eyes, slightly glazed noted every morbid detail of the scene. From the way the bodies were positioned, it looked as if Jaken had tried to protect Rin until the very end.  
  
Sesshoumaru instinctively reached for the sword at his hip, quickly unsheathing it. He saw his brother's face reflected in the blade and almost laughed bitterly at the irony of it all.  
  
For years he had battled his brother for this sword. The sword he thought was all powerful, the sword he felt he had been cheated out of. Yet only now did he realize how useless this rusted piece of junk actually was.  
  
With a snarl he flung the blade aside. Never had he wished for Tenseiga so badly before.  
  
The three humans and two tiny youkai stood by silently, watching this display by the demon lord, their hearts going out to him. Each of them knew what he was going through; the feeling of loss, and the hearty dose of reality that usually came with it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, we shall give them a proper burial. We will set their spirits to rest." Miroku said quietly.  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"But Sesshouma – "Kagome began softly.  
  
"Tenseiga. I need it to revive them." He said in a guttural voice.  
  
Kagome brought a fisted hand to her mouth, trying to fight back the sob that threatened to burst out. Watching as the tai-youkai was beginning to fall apart, and seeing Rin and even that heartwarmingly annoying little toad slaughtered like this was almost too much for Kagome.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, even if you did have the Tenseiga, you still wouldn't be able to wield it. You can't help them." Miroku said quietly. "Please, help us lay them to rest. Help them find peace."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood abruptly, casting a measuring gaze at each of the group. "I will get my body and my swords and I will come back and save them."  
  
"But Yui said... – "Kagome began, faltering a bit before Sesshoumaru interrupted her.  
  
"Damn that conniving bitch to hell!" Sesshoumaru snarled. "I will kill her after I'm finished with Inuyasha."  
  
With that, Sesshoumaru stalked off into the shadowy forest.  
  
Kagome sighed, dropping her pack on the ground. She began rummaging through the soft canvas until she came across her large wool blanket. Solemnly, she turned and draped the cloth over the two bodies, saying a quick prayer before turning back to her friends.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, would you stay here and watch over them?" she asked, noticing that Shippo began to pray over their bodies as well.  
  
"Of course Kagome." They answered. "But what are you going to do?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know yet." She said with a heavy sigh, following the trail Sesshoumaru had left through the forest.  
  
When Kagome found Sesshoumaru he was sitting on the crest of a hill which overlooked the valley below. She approached him a bit timidly; afraid he might fly off the handle at her. But after it seemed that he didn't mind she was there, Kagome sat down beside him, following his gaze out to the valley below. They stayed like that for a bit before Kagome felt the need to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru." Kagome said quietly, breaking the deafening silence that stretched between them.  
  
"Do not pity me." He snarled, turning hurt and angry eyes upon her. "Pity my vile half-brother for tonight he has sealed his fate. The bastard will die by my hand, I swear it."  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru somberly. Without a word, she slowly inched closer to the demon lord. He eyed her warily, concealing his surprise astonishingly well when the human girl wrapped her arms around his form in a reassuring embrace.  
  
After a minute or two, it seemed as if Sesshoumaru's body began acting slightly of its own accord. His arms itched to wrap around the human beside him, to return the gesture of comfort and support she had offered. And before he knew it, Sesshoumaru had returned the hug, closing his eyes briefly as he reveled in this unexpectedly strange and pleasant feeling he was experiencing.  
  
The pair stayed like that for a time, neither saying a word, both knowing none were needed. Sesshoumaru gently rested his chin atop Kagome's head, his deteriorated sense of smell picking up the girl's scent.  
  
Although it was muted, the aroma was still quite pleasing. He could only wonder how exhilarating she would smell if he had his own heightened olfactory sense instead of the watered down version of his brother's. Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply, raising his eyes to the star speckled sky.  
  
After a few more moments, and when she felt Sesshoumaru had calmed a bit, Kagome shifted removing herself from the embrace. She stood and brushed herself off, deciding to give the tai-youkai some time alone to mourn.  
  
"We'll leave at daybreak Sesshoumaru-sama. Inuyasha shouldn't be too far from here. I'm sure we'll find him tomorrow." She said quietly, unable to quite meet his gaze as she spoke that last sentence. "Goodnight."  
  
Kagome turned, heading back towards the area where they had left the group.  
  
Sesshoumaru stayed put, watching the retreating figure of Inuyasha's woman until she faded into the shadows. Once again, he cast sullen eyes towards the heavens. He began to think of Rin, and how she had loved the stars. How the child would point out shapes and patterns that the glowing orbs made as she picked the ghostly wildflowers that bloomed during the night.  
  
A torrent of emotions raged through Sesshoumaru at that moment. Without warning, he tossed his head back and howled. The sound was haunting, resounding with pain, rage, and loneliness.  
  
After expelling all the air in his lungs, Sesshoumaru hung his head, his body trembling with emotion. With sick realization, he acknowledged the switch was becoming more permanent. This body was no longer feeling foreign to him; its movements and mannerisms were blending with his own, quickly becoming second nature to the demon lord. Even his brother's emotional tendencies were more prominent; torturing Sesshoumaru, making him...weak. The tai-youkai snarled, plunging his claws into the soft earth, tearing up soil and root.  
  
This was ridiculous. He was Sesshoumaru, the great demon lord of the West. He was above displaying these petty emotions as well as being in this pitiful excuse for a body.  
  
Sesshoumaru flung the clumps of earth aside, his eyes narrowing at nothing in particular. A breeze whipped across the overlook, the faint scent of Inuyasha carried with it. Sesshoumaru growled, a rage building within him.  
  
Suddenly more images of Rin and even some memories of his long-time faithful servant flashed through his mind. The child's crooked, toothy grin, her laughing eyes, Jaken covered in strings of flowers, from the tip of his staff to his grubby little toes...Sesshoumaru stood swiftly, silently vowing revenge on his half-brother to any god that was listening. The wind died down, an eerie calm settling over the area. Sesshoumaru's emotions had quelled for the time being as well. Turning on his heel, Sesshoumaru headed back towards the clearing where he assumed his human companions had already set up camp for the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
mysticalwings – the story is definitely S/K, I wouldn't have it any other way. And don't worry, I'm not abandoning anything.  
  
Sesshys Hime – I'm sorry I haven't updated but there has been some other things that have taken priority in my life. I will try my best to update, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
Finger Paintings – I guess you really feel sorry for the dynamic duo now, huh? Yikes. I'm glad you're both enjoying the story, thanks for reading! 


	9. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em.

AN: Yikes...can I start off by apologizing about the lack of update on this story? Sorry. I just got stuck, so hopefully you all enjoy this little chapter. Even if it is long overdue.

* * *

"Kagome and I will go alone."

Miroku arched a brow at the tai-youkai's statement. "Alone? What will happen should you need assistance?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, well, more or less 'feh'd' at Miroku's question. "Your assistance will not be necessary. We shall simply find my vile half-brother, take my body back and return." He said confidently, his eyes only briefly traveling over to the large blanket covering the bodies of his adopted daughter and vassal. "You will stay here and watch over them."

Kagome chewed nervously on her lower lip as she watched the interaction between Miroku and Sesshoumaru. Sango stood by her side, her arms folded over her chest suspiciously.

"It's not going to be that easy is it, Kagome?" the older girl asked, narrowing her eyes at nothing in particular. "Inuyasha's gone mad with power and Sesshoumaru's..."

"Unfocused and head-strong." Kagome finished, running her fingers through her dark locks in a frustrated gesture. "Yui said the only way they'd be able to switch back was if they finally realized how much they are alike in their differences." She said quietly. "And when they understand that, they'll be aware of the love they hold for one another. Then, the spell will be broken."

Sango made a contemptuous noise. "Quite a conundrum we've got here."

"Yeah, and it's not going to help matters much that Inuyasha killed Sesshoumaru's companions." Kagome said softly.

"Kagome, we are departing."

Kagome met Sesshoumaru's gaze and nodded, picking up her pack which had lightened considerably due to the fact that she would be leaving most of her supplies with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. "We'll be back soon."

"Be safe, Kagome." Sango murmured. "If Inuyasha could go crazy in Sesshoumaru's body, Sesshoumaru may be starting to do the same in Inuyasha's."

"Exterminator."

Everyone's attention snapped to Sesshoumaru, who stood with his hands in the folds of his red haori. If looks could kill, Sango would have been dead. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the girl in question.

"My half brother's simple mind apparently could not handle the complexity of my demon form." Sesshoumaru said in a deadly quiet voice. "He's finally achieved what he's been lusting after all these years; the manifestation of a full fledged demon, and yes, he's apparently gone quite insane. But that is the difference between Inuyasha and me. Although I find this body becoming frighteningly more permanent by the day, this Sesshoumaru will not succumb to its most primal instincts and bloodlusts." He flicked Kagome a quick glance before once again speaking to Sango. "Fear not, for I will not harm Kagome. You should be concerned about Inuyasha's welfare more than anything right now."

With that, the demon lord turned on his heel, walking towards the west. Kagome hefted her pack higher on a shoulder and turned to follow the demon lord. "I'll see you guys soon."

Miroku approached Sango, standing at her side with a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm concerned." The exterminator said quietly, rubbing a palm over her face in frustration.

"You really think Kagome's gonna be alright?" Shippo asked, nibbling on his fingernails as he watched them crest a hill and disappear.

No one said anything in reply to Shippo's question. Shippo didn't seem to notice though...it was as if he already knew the answer.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had traveled mostly in silence for the majority of the day, each occupied with their own thoughts and concerns. Inuyasha's scent had been fleeting for the most part, causing them to change their direction more than a few times during their trek. Kagome was about to chirp up and ask Sesshoumaru if they could stop for a bit when suddenly, he stopped, his head turning to scan the surrounding area suspiciously. Kagome trotted up beside him, giving him a questioning glance.

"What is it Sesshoumaru?"

"Inuyasha." He ground out, narrowing his eyes.

Kagome's hands tightened around the straps of her pack, her lips forming a thin, worried line as she looked around for her friend. Just then, Inuyasha appeared in a flash of white, looking down at them haughtily. Instinctively, Kagome stepped back a bit. Coming face to face with Sesshoumaru's form when it was actually him was bad enough, but with Inuyasha behind the wheel it seemed even worse.

Sesshoumaru's face, which hardly ever betrayed the demon lord's thoughts or actions was unsettlingly candid, a smirk of triumph caressing his lips, a spark of fierce supremacy flashing in his normally cold eyes. Kagome tried to find any sign of Inuyasha in those eyes, but failed.

Sesshoumaru growled, moving Kagome further behind him. Inuyasha noted this and chuckled.

"You won't be able to protect her, no matter how hard you try...half-breed." Inuyasha said in an eerily calm voice, his eyes traveling over Kagome languidly. Kagome withdrew further behind Sesshoumaru.

"Your quarrel is with me, Inuyasha; leave Kagome out of it." Sesshoumaru said tightly.

Inuyasha turned his attention to his brother, looking down his nose at him. "You know, now I understand why you looked down upon me all these years, Sesshoumaru." He said with quiet force. "From your vantage point, I can see what a weak and pathetic creature I actually was."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his body. "You're speaking as if you choose not to return to your true form.

Inuyasha laughed shortly. "I'm not, dear brother. I have been enjoying your body far too much to return to the pitiful existence I once lived."

Sesshoumaru growled, flexing his claws. "I know how to reverse the spell, Inuyasha. You will keep your word and cooperate so that we can switch back."

Inuyasha smiled cruelly down at Sesshoumaru. "I don't think so."

Sesshoumaru was nearly ready to lunge at Inuyasha when Kagome spoke up, tentatively stepping out from behind Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha..." she said softly, gaining a cold gaze from her once hanyou friend. "You've got to return to your body. Don't you feel how wrong this is?"

Inuyasha flashed his fangs at her in a sardonic smile. It was slightly disconcerting to see this many emotions run across Sesshoumaru's face this quickly, Kagome wasn't sure if it was a relief or not.

"But I don't." Inuyasha said, taking a threatening step towards her. "It feels so right, Kagome."

Kagome countered his step forward with a backwards stride of her own. "Inuyasha, you killed a little girl in cold blood." She whispered, her hands nervously fiddling with each other as she attempted to talk some sense into the dog demon. "This isn't you..."

"It is me." Inuyasha snarled. "It's the new me."

"Don't make us hurt you." Kagome warned, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.

Inuyasha laughed. "Hurt me? What could a half-breed and a girl masquerading as a miko possibly do to me?" he said in a scathing retort. "Besides, you wouldn't dare do harm to this body. So you see, it's a win win situation...either way you look at it...I win."

"My body will heal, Inuyasha. If I have to, I will come close to taking your life if it will insure that I regain my true form." Sesshoumaru said slowly.

"Bring it on, mutt." Inuyasha growled, drawing Tokijin, readying himself for battle.

* * *

Sorry for lack of responses to all you reviewers...I haven't updated in so long I doubt half of you remember what you even asked or said so...

Kagome – Well, I'm sure they will get their bodies back, and of course there's going to be some lasting effects of the switch. As for the whole, body thing...well, it's not really strange for them to be calling them by their names. Although they are in each other's bodies, it's still Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in those shells. Eh...I dunno if that answered it or not. I tried tho.

Frozen Perfection – Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoyed.

M'eyari – Thanks for checking out my deviantart page. Much appreciated.


	10. Confrontation part 2

**AN**: It's alive! It's alive! It's short my apologies, but at least Im not dead. Enjoy

* * *

Everything happened so quickly, even if Kagome had attempted to figure out her logic later on she still wouldn't have known why she threw herself in front of Sesshoumaru.

Primal instinct, would have been her first guess…stupidity her second.

Although regardless of her mind's reasoning at that particular moment in time, Kagome knew what she did was right. Even as she felt Tokijin's blade sink deep within her shoulder, she knew she had done good.

There was no physical pain involved; the shock and rush of pure adrenaline coursing through her veins took care of that little issue. The other pain though…it was nearly unbearable. Kagome's scream was cut off before it even escaped her lips…the absolute evil housed within Tokijin clashing with the pureness of her soul made Kagome feel as if she were being torn apart.

The whole incident may have taken less than ten seconds, but for Kagome, it lasted for hours; everything slow motion and too vivid. She felt the blade slide from her body, tearing at her flesh in the most painfully delicate manner. Breathless, Kagome fell backwards into Sesshoumaru's arms. The spiritual pain had subsided, the physical world returning.

For a while, nothing moved. The earth became eerily still and silent. Kagome lay unmoving in Sesshoumaru's arms, her hand pressed firmly to the wound on her shoulder. The demon lord cradled her in his grasp, trembling from a plethora of emotions that had begun coursing through his veins. Inuyasha stood looking down at the pair, the hand that had wielded Tokijin limp at his side…the sword discarded at his feet. Kagome's blood had left a spattered pattern across his breastplate when he had withdrawn the weapon from her body. Inuysha hadn't noticed it yet.

"This must end." Sesshoumaru said, gently moving Kagome to sit beside the base of a tree. He turned and looked at Inuyasha over his shoulder. "One way or the other, this must end."

Inuysha's distress did not last long. The instant Sesshoumaru spoke, the spell of silence had broken over the clearing. The hanyou turned inu-youkai tilted his chin up ever so slightly, his cold eyes narrowed as they looked down upon his brother in his former body.

"It's already over." Inuyasha said evenly. "I have what I always wanted and you are disgraced. Yes, it's been over for a few days now."

Sesshoumaru arched a dark brow at his brother. "This is what you have strove for over the years; to become a murderous fiend? You have killed my two wards and wounded Kagome. Even though my senses are weak, I discern that in fact your very spirit is beginning to die as well." He said, watching Inuyasha's reaction closely. The inu did not seem phased until Kagome's name was mentioned. A falter in poise, and a flicker of guilt flashed in the depths of his tawny eyes.

"My spirit will live strong within this body…whether I'm conscious of it or not." Inuyasha spat, narrowing his eyes at his former body. "Like I said before I finally have what I want. And you..." he paused, his lips turning upward in a cruel grin. "Well in the end you finally get a taste of how miserable it is to be me."

Sesshoumaru took a few steps towards Inuyasha, hands folded within the sleeves of his haori. "Perhaps this irony is a fate we both deserve."

Inuyahsa snorted. "_Perhaps_."

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to the sky, noting the evening stars had appeared in the sky. His mind raged constantly of late. The sky had been his only solace…Kagome his peace. The inu lord missed the quiet logic of his own mind, and would give almost anything to get it back. Inuyasha's mind was always racing; thoughts darting through the current of his thoughts likesmallfish through a stream. It was almost like a constant chant; a relentless cry for war. The opponent nine times out of ten had always been Sesshoumaru.

"You hate me so intensely sometimes it hurts to inhabit this body." Sesshoumaru said quietly, turning his attention back to his brother. Inuyasha raised his lip in a snarl.

"Do you blame me? My entire life I have_ never_ been good enough for you." Inuyasha began to pace irritably. "You make a joke of my entire existence!" he barked. "Well now who's the joke? Huh, hanyou? Who's going to be the joke for the rest of his miserably pathetic life?"

Sesshoumaru bowed his head shaking it slowly. "It was never about that Inuyasha."

The demon lord turned and picked up Kagome, who had fallen into a light sleep against the rough bark of the tree. Without another word he began to walk away, leaving Inuyasha in the darkened clearing alone.

"What was it about then?"

Sesshoumaru twisted slightly to cast a glance back at his brother. "Our minds and bodies are one. The answer is in my past." He said quietly. "You'll know when you find it. But by the time you do, it may be too late for us."

Inuyasha sneered. "I've got no problem with that."

Sesshoumaru frowned and looked down at Kagome briefly before meeting his brother's gaze once more. "Right now, neither do I."

With that, Sesshoumaru turned and walked away, his form melting into the shadows of the night.


	11. Not Alone

AN: Don't own em. Alas life has handed me a huge plate of shit and now I must eat it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while...like I said life is shitty right now, and I'm trying very hard to find inspiration in these miserable scary warm days. I'm mainly working on, or trying to finish up this sucker before continuing on with the others. Some are getting agitated and I apologize for the delay in chappie postings but I'm really trying. I don't just like to post crappy chapters just to get them out. So meh.  
Thanks all for the reviews though, and I believe this chapter answered most if not all of some of the reviewers questions. Alright then, enough of my babble. This chapter is a little fluffy and Sesshoumaru is uncharacteristly a little gabby but oh screw it...ENJOY!

* * *

"Kagome!"

Sango's eyes were wide with concern when she spotted her friend's crumpled form within Sesshoumaru's arms. The demon slayer rushed to them, kneeling beside Kagome as Sesshoumaru set her down upon the earth.

"What happened to her!" She cried, looking up at the demon lord with acusation.

Sesshoumaru frowned, looking down at the blood stain soaking into the fire rat haori his brother's body adorned. In his life he already had entirely too much blood on his hands and now, inadvertantly Kagome's was upon them too.

"Inuyasha pulled my sword to attaack me." Sesshoumaru said mutely. "Kagome threw herself before the blade."

Miroku appeared over Sango's shoulder, looking down at Kagome with his lips pressed in a grim line. "We must tend to this wound quickly."

Sango tentatively moved the fabric of Kagome's shirt aside to expose the gash in her flesh.Grimacing, shebarked out an order."Shippo, go collect some herbs. Miroku, boil some water and grab some of those bandages Kagome keeps in her pack."

Shippo stood looking at his surrogate mother with concern seemingly freezing him to the spot. Sango shot him a look from over her shouler. "Shippo, now!"

The kit jumped at Sango's tone and scuttled away into the forest. Miroku also hurried away as to avoid the scorn of the demon slayer before him, hurridly tending to his task.

"Sessho-" Kagome's voice was barely a whisper, cut off by a wince as Sango began dabbing at the wound with a piece of clean cloth torn from her own sleeve.

With a ragged sigh, the tension released from Kagome's body and she went limp. For a moment Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat and he started forward stopping only when Sango held her hand up to halt him.

"She's lost consciousness, that's all Sesshoumaru."

The demon lord's eyes fell and wordlessly he turned, melting away into the on-coming dusk.

* * *

It was so quiet...so peaceful when consciousness began pulling Kagome from the dark abyss. Her eyes were heavy with haze as they opened to fix on the fire roaring before her. She looked around, and after a few blinks her vision began clearing but her head still swam in a thick fog. Kagome tried to move, but was hindered when a sharp pain shot up her back and into her right shoulder in protest of her unfettered movement. She yelped and slumped back into the nest of blankets she had been wrapped up in. Curiously, she peered down at her arm, noting it had been wrapped and situated in a makeshift sling.

'Oh...' she thought vaguely.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Kagome looked up and smiled wanly. "I'm a little groggy."

Miroku nodded and knelt beside her giving her wound a quick examination before sitting back on his haunches to observe her.  
"Yes, the medicinal herbs we used to tend to you usually have that effect on a person. The feeling should subside once you've eaten." he said, reaching for a small bowl beside him. "Sesshoumaru-sama provided us with some small game this evening. Here, eat what you can."

Kagome gratefully took the bowl and began to eat the stew greedily, the warm broth a comforting feeling in her empty belly. The houshi sat silently for a few moments, sipping some fragrant tea before speaking.

"You know, that was an extremely foolish thing for you to do Kagome."

Kagome looked up from her meal, giving Miroku a dry look. "It could have been worse."

"Yes, Inuyasha could have severed your arm or killed you."

Kagome sighed. "Alright, I know it was stupid. I didn't think it through I just...reacted." she paused, her voice soft. "I just didn't want him to hurt Sesshoumaru."

Miroku gave her a reproachful look. "I'm quite sure Sesshoumaru-sama can hold his own Kagome."

She shrugged and took a few more mouthfuls of the delicious food, the silence between the pair began to stretch.

"Where _is_ Sesshoumaru?"

Miroku shook his head. "He's been absent most of the evening."

"Oh." Kagome replied, setting the empty bowl aside. "Thank you for the meal Miroku."

Miroku nodded. "You are welcome. Now, you should rest more." he looked up, narrowing his eyes at the sky. "Dawn won't arrive for a few hours yet and I'm not too sure what Sesshoumaru will be having us do tomorrow. You may need your strength."

Kagome nodded, a gentle smile parting her lips. "Alright, goodnight Miroku."

"Goodnight, Kagome."

* * *

After attempting to recapture sleep for a good long while with no avail, Kagome managed to get up after some careful maneuvering. She quietly strolled around the camp, careful not to wake her slumbering friends nearby. With the world quiet and her mind racing, Kagome's thoughts turned to the demon lord.

She was worried about him. Moreso, she was worried about Inuyasha and his obvious slipping sanity. Yui had said the brothers would take on one another's personalities, but Sesshoumaru had never been that bloodthirsty. He would have never killed Rin. Maybe Jaken...but never Rin.  
Kagome shivered, closing her eyes against the memory of the tiny bodies on the blood-soaked ground.  
Was it because even though he was in Sesshoumaru's body, he still had the mind of a hanyou? Was he unable to handle this transformation as readily as Sesshoumaru had just because he had been the inferior species?  
Kagome frowned. She missed her friend. She wanted him back.

In her musings Kagome had accidentally wandered away from camp, up to the hillside overlook where she had comforted Sesshoumaru after the gruesome discovery of his wards bodies. She stopped before the edge, letting her eyes wander over the vast expanse of forest and mountains as the fresh wind caressed her creamy skin.

If she hadn't known for sure, she wouldn't ever be able to believe this beauty would slowly turn to cold concrete and steely glass skyscrapers over the milena. It was sad...

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kagome jumped and turned to face the voice behind her. Inuyasha's form approached her slowly, Sesshoumaru's cool eyes gazing at her levelly from her friend's face.

"I went for a walk. I couldn't sleep anymore."

Sesshoumaru came to stop beside her, looking at Kagome scornfully. "You should not be out here wandering around alone."

Kagome smiled warmly. "I'm not alone anymore."

Something in Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered at the innocent statement, and Kagome tried to discern it, but had no luck; he was simply too guarded right now. Wordlessly, Sesshoumaru took off the outer layer of his haori, gently draping the warm red material over her shoulders.

"No, you are not." he said quietly.

The pair had began to walk with no particular direction in mind. They did not speak; no words seemed to be needed between them. Breaking through a forested area, Kagome and Sesshoumaru had ended up in a small meadow full of small lavender-colored flowers that glowed with a ghostly light under the cool rays of the moon.

"Are you scared?" Kagome whispered. The question had seemingly come out of nowhere, and she hadn't expected it herself. She gave the demon lord a side-long glance, noting the way his jaw clenched slightly.

"Of what?" he asked.

"Being this way forever...being a...hanyou? she said, the last word a whisper on her lips.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and turned to fully face her. He studied her face a moment, gently brushing a fingertip along her temple to smooth back a stray lock of hair. After few more moments of contemplation, he responded. "At first, yes. Now...although I would like my body back, I fear I would lose everything I have gained in this short time."

Kagome felt the heat rising to her cheeks as his fingers trailed down her cheek to trace the contour of her jawline. His eyes were intense, fixed upon her...looking at her like no one else in the world mattered.

"He loves you very much you know." Sesshoumaru commented absently. Kagome closed her eyes briefly.

"How could you possibly know that?" she asked quietly.

Sesshoumaru tapped his head lightly with his index finger. "It's all in here."

Kagome shook her head. "That was a long time ago. You don't understand, it's not like that anymore." she said softly, a hint of sadness lacing her voice.

"Perhaps I'm misconstruing these feelings within me then." the demon lord said, moving closer to her. "Perhaps it is not Inuyasha's feelings anymore, but mine."

Kagome was taken aback by his words. As Sesshoumaru gently reeled her into the circle of his arms, confusion overcame Kagome. Was she also feeling these sentiments because he looked like Inuyasha or was it because of Sesshoumaru's presence within his body?

"You can't feel that way." Kagome protested. "It's the switch Sesshoumaru...it's got your emotions in disarray." She turned her face up to his, brown meeting gold under the silvery light. "This isn't possible for you."

Sesshoumaru's brows drew together, a small flare of anger welling in the depths of his eyes. "Why is it not possible for me to love you Kagome?" he asked. Kagome didn't answer...she couldn't. There was in all actuality no reason why he couldn't, except for the fact that he wasn't really himself. Would the tai youkai of the Western lands actually be capable of love in his own skin?

'Rin...' her mind whispered.

Yes, he had loved the little girl in his own quiet way. It had been obvious enough when Sesshoumaru had discovered her broken body laying on the grass.

He leaned into her, lips brushing against her ear as he spoke. "Answer me." he growled.

Shivers crept delightfully slow up her spine and Kagome's body acted of it's own accord, pressing closer to the tai youkai.

"Would you deny me what I crave?" he asked, his mouth moving to brush against her temple. "This Sesshoumaru does not think so."

Kagome's head tilted back, her eyes fixed on Sesshoumaru's.

It was all wrong.

Even though this was actually Sesshoumaru before her, all Kagome saw was Inuyasha. She quickly closed her eyes, turning her head away from the tempting sight before her.

"If this had never happened...if you had never switched, you wouldn't be feeling like this now." she said lightly. "And who's to say once you return to your true form these feelings will linger. They might fade, or disappear all together."

Kagome moved away slightly, meeting his gaze somberly.

"You can love me in this form, as Inuyasha; a hanyou. But could you love me as Sesshoumaru, demon lord of the Western Lands? Would you still so willingly accept me into your arms?"

There was a long stretch of silence, so long Kagome thought she had angered him and that he wasn't going to dignify her with a reply. With a sigh, she went to turn away and head back to camp. That was when he spoke.

"Yes."

Kagome looked up from her downcast gaze, meeting his eyes directly.

"I will still feel the same." Sesshoumaru said. "Although I may lose this body, I swear to you I will not abandon the lessons I have learned."

Kagome's heart felt ready to burst and it was all she could do to try and keep the overwhelming tide of emotions threatening to drag her under.

"That was Yui's intention afterall." he said with a sigh. "To teach Inuyasha and I lessons by exploiting the other's weaknesses to give us a stronger bond. And as malicious as we may have first percieved it to be, it was all in good faith." Sesshoumaru sighed heavily. "Kagome, I have never known love before, lust yes, but love...it has eluded me my entire existance."

"Surely your mother..."

"I did not know my mother long enough to love her. She died giving birth to me, and I have suffered for my existance for that fact."

"Your fath-" Kagome interjected, but was just as quickly cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"My father treated me as a soldier." he said bitterly. "And Inuyasha's mother was the only person who I could say really cared about me. I was a young pup though, stupid and stubborn. I would not accept her."

Kagome frowned. "Because she was human."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, echoing her last words in a voice so quiet it was barely audible. "Because she was human."

Kagome remembered the first time meeting Sesshoumaru. She had immediately thought him to be cool and confident. He was an expert swordsman; vicious and merceless, lacking a conscious which only made him even more dangerous. She had thought of him that way up until the switch happened. Now, it was like the real Sesshoumaru had been revealed. Layers of his life and psyche peeling away and exposing themselves; his walls had crashed down. This was Sesshoumaru as few if any had seen him.

Sesshoumaru spoke, stirring Kagome out of her musings. "You have stirred something within me. Believe my words when I say I've tried to quell it." he reached out to her, drawing her near once more. "I tried and failed, and I don't want to battle against myself anymore."

His lips gently pressed against her forehead, a kiss so chaste for one so bold. "I need you in my life...by my side."

"But you don't understand." Kagome started. "I'm not normal. I'm not from here."

"I know everything Inuyasha knows, remember?" Sesshoumaru said.

'Oh, that's right...' Kagome thought faintly. She had been surprised questions about her time traveling hadn't come up in the many conversations they had shared.

"But I will only accept you in my own body." he said sternly. "To prove to you that no matter what form I take, I will always feel the same for you."

Kagome was jolted out of her fairy-tale romance by the reality Sesshoumaru just threw at her feet.

"My brother and I need to reconcile. Both of us finally need to find peace."

Kagome nibbled on her lower lip, her brows furrowing. "Inuyasha seems pretty intent on keeping your body. What if he doesn't cooperate?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he looked down at Kagome, and being mindful of her shoulder, gently pulled her into his embrace. He rested his chin lightly on the top of her head, eyes settling on the horizon where the gentle radiance of dawn had just begun to touch.

"He must, and he will."


	12. Knowledge of Self

AN: Do you still love me? ;0o

* * *

Nothing should be able to bleed that much and still be alive.

Kagome knocked another arrow against her bow, training the weapon upon the snake demon writhing on the ground. Its coal-black scales looked like liquid as its massive body moved, each twist allowing more of the creature's life force to spill onto the ground. Kagome grimaced. The thing was suffering, and this needed to end now.

With a smooth release, the arrow hit its mark, silencing the demon's pitiful cries.

Kagome looked around, feeling the bile rise in her throat. She was close, surely.

After last evening's conversation with Sesshoumaru, Kagome had made a decision. So after everyone had fallen asleep, she had disappeared into the night in search of Inuyasha herself. He would never listen to Sesshoumaru, but maybe he would listen to her. No, he would _have_ to. As insane with bloodlust as he may be, there was still a little piece of the inu she cared about wandering lost within the fog of spell cast about him.

She had followed the path of carnage he had wielded across the countryside. She knew it was his mess, because she had never seen anything so vicious before in her travels here. It was pure hatred, pure power, that destroyed these poor creatures. Twice she had almost lost her nerve and returned to the camp. But her resolve was deep, and she trudged on. And at this moment, she knew she would stumble upon Inuyasha soon. The trail was hot, just like the blood on the ground before her.

"What are you doing here?"

Kagome stiffened. Sesshoumaru's voice, hard and cold questioned from behind her. She turned slowly, almost hesitantly to face her friend. What she saw caused the strangest feeling within her. It made her blood cold. It made her want to cry and scream and run but her feet were stuck, like the very earth beneath them had a hold on her. SO there she stood, taking in the sight before her. Sesshoumaru's body looked absolutely frightening. His robes were no longer white, but soaked in blood old and new. His hair had streaks of red and black slashing through it, once again blood; old and new. Kagome met his eyes…Inuyasha's eyes. They were like looking into the eyes of an animal just before it attacked; intense…watching…waiting.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again, moving forward a step.

Kagome swallowed thickly, wanting to back up, but thinking better of it. No, she couldn't retreat…he would attack if she moved.

"I came to find you, Inuyasha." She said quietly, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Why?" he asked, lips curving in a brittle smile. "My hanyou brother isn't doing it for you huh."

Kagome's brows drew together, but she held her tongue. Inuyasha approached her languidly, his eyes narrowed. "You came to find the real thing, didn't you? I knew it wouldn't be long."

He stopped just before her, looking down at Kagome with a sick, cruel, pleasure.

Kagome almost backed up a step. Not because of his close proximity, but because of the smell. He smelled of death.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm scared."

He smirked, reaching out with a bloodied hand to cup her cheek. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Those words, which used to fill her with ease, now made her want to curl up in a ball and die. They held no meaning anymore. She didn't trust this creature before her, and she could tell he sensed it. He watched her cautiously.

"No, Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. "I'm scared for you."

Sesshoumaru's hand slipped from her cheek, leaving a bloody smear in its wake. His lip lifted in a snarl, and his eyes pulsed red.

"I fear nothing. I am no longer the weak half-breed I used to be. In this body, I am unstoppable." He laughed harshly. "Scared for me? _Me_? Don't be stupid."

"Don't you see?!" Kagome shouted. "You've gone mad! You can't stay in Sesshoumaru's body! You can't handle it!"

Kagome knew as those last words left her lips they were a mistake. His body shook with pent up rage and Inuyasha snarled and moved to strike her.

"Inuyasha!"

The pair looked towards the new voice. Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou stood looking at them, anger and fear evident on their shocked faces. Sesshoumaru moved forward, empty-handed, eyes locked on his brother.

Inuyasha straightened up and smiled. "Ah it's the half-breed. Have you come to save the day big brother?"

Sesshoumaru did not reply. He silently approached. Inuyasha's' grin deepened and he reached out and pulled Kagome to him. He pressed her against his lean body, his hand gripping her form with feverish intensity. Sesshoumaru stopped and waited.

Inuyasha looked down to Kagome his hand running through her hair absently.

"She came to me Sesshoumaru." He said, almost to himself. "Even now she still seeks me out."

"She came to stop you, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said quietly.

The corners of Sesshoumaru's mouth pulled down as Inuyasha frowned, looking at his brother dangerously.

"You're wrong. Kagome would never betray me. She loves me, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome whispered something and all attention was on her. Her body tensed against his and she moved her head to look at his face. Brown met gold just before the world began to crash down.

"I don't love you, Inuyasha."

Kagome felt Inuyasha's grip tighten, the hand in her hair tightening to a fist. Kagome clenched her jaw, but did not cry out.

"Of course." Sesshoumaru said quietly, crossing his arms over his chest. "How could she ever love a monster like you? How could anyone?"

Inuyasha growled deep in his chest as he looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru. With a sharp movement he wrenched Kagome's head backward, his hand entangled in her dark locks. "You will not have her, Sesshoumaru. You will not take her from me! I've seen you two! I've been watching. I know you _want_ her. You want her like I _need_ her!"

Kagome knew what was about to happen. She saw it flash through her mind just before she felt Inuyasha put Sesshoumaru's talons to her throat. She didn't feel anything at first and had actually thought nothing had happened until she felt the warmth. Kagome was aware that Inuyasha's hold on her had relinquished and looked down at the blood soaking her chest. Her hands moved to her throat as if in slow motion, the gaping wound too severe to stop. She looked at Sesshoumaru, who stood watching her die in disbelief before she fell to the ground in a heap.

"Kagome!" Shippou howled. Miroku and Sango started forward, weapons drawn, ready to kill Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru stopped them though, holding his hand up, his ears flat against his head.

"Look what you've done, Inuyasha." He said thickly. Sesshoumaru could barely contain his anger. He soul raged within the hanyou body. Inuyasha had just killed the woman he loved with his own claw. It would be an image Sesshoumaru would never be able to forget.

Inuyasha was silent as he stared down at the body of his friend…his love.

"Now you have nothing." Sesshoumaru said with quiet heat. "Now you have truly become me."

"What the hell are you talking about, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha snarled, tearing his eyes away from the girl to bore into his brothers. "I have everything."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You have nothing but power. You've killed the only woman who ever accepted you. You've destroyed the bonds of friendship forged over years of struggle. You have gained everything and nothing all at once."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha howled. The severity of Sesshoumaru's words sunk in and Inuyasha looked down at the body of Kagome as he knelt beside the girl with the empty eyes.

"Was it worth it, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked casually as if they were having a civilized discussion at dinner.

"You're wrong, Sesshoumaru. I have not become you." He growled, ignoring his brother's question.

Sesshoumaru stayed silent, waiting for him to finish.

"I have become a _monster_." He spat. "Even you are not capable of what I have done."

He was quiet for a while before speaking again. "I understand…all these years…why you have done what you have done."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because you had nothing."

"And you had everything." Sesshoumaru finished.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome.

"Bring her back, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said quietly. Hoping against all hope he would be able to wield the sword properly.

"She will hate me." He whispered, his hands shaking. "She will never forgive me."

Sesshoumaru eyed his brother. "She will never forgive me if you don't."

Inuyasha looked to his brother and understood. Slowly he stood and unsheathed Tenseiga. The world around him went dark and he saw the demons clawing at Kagome, ripping at her soul. He raised the sword and slashed at them, sending them screeching back to the underworld. He looked at Kagome's body, still motionless.

'I failed.' He thought miserably.

Just then, a brilliant light surrounded the woman he loved, so bright Inuyasha could not keep his eyes open against it. He felt the warmth it radiated and it encompassed him. Just before he passed out he heard her voice.

"Inuyasha."

He opened his eyes and saw her form, a glowing specter hovering above him, smiling down. He smiled back, and the world went dark.

* * *

Kagome sat up with a gasp, eyes wildly scanning the area. The two brothers were lying still on the ground.

"Kagome!"

Sango ran to kneel beside her, looking at Kagome with wide eyes. "Are you alright?"

Kagome put a hand to her throat. The wound was gone, even though the blood remained. She nodded weakly. "I think so."

Miroku looked relived and Shippou was crying.

Kagome held out her arms to the kitsune and he happily leapt into them. "I thought you were gone forever Kagome!" he cried.

"It's okay Shippou. I'm okay." She kissed the top of his head, looking at the bodies of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "But are they?"

Kagome set Shippou down and stood walking over towards the brothers. She looked to Inuyasha, then to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha groaned, stirring slightly. Kagome went to him and knelt beside him. His eyes fluttered, and then opened. They looked at each other in silence.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked quietly.

The hanyou moved his head slightly. "No."

Kagome smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He whispered.

Kagome shook her head. "So am I. You shouldn't have had to go through it."

"Neither should you."

Kagome heard a movement behind her, and watched as Sesshoumaru rose, looking down at himself, flexing his hands. He felt her eyes on him and he met them uneasily. He looked to his hands once more before wordlessly turning and walking away into the forest.Kagome looked after him for a few moments before turning back to Inuyasha. She offered him her hand and they stood, looking at each other in silence.

* * *

Days had passed since the switch, and things were still awkward. Inuyasha was distant, Sesshoumaru had disappeared, Kagome felt empty. She sat on a ledge, overlooking a creek below, angry. She had thought this was supposed to help the brothers. Now thought, it seemed as if it has pushed them further apart; all of them.

Kagome stood and picked up a pebble, tossing it down into the creek. Stupid demoness with her stupid games and stupid spells…

She heard something and turned, hoping it was Yui so she could give her a piece of her mind, but instead she saw Sesshoumaru. He looked pristine once more. The blood and gore gone from his person, but most likely not his mind. If he and Inuyasha shared memories of their time in their bodies…Sesshoumaru would remember killing Rin. He would remember all the evil done in that short time.

"Hi." Kagome said softly.

He inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement, but remained silent.

Kagome turned once more, picking up another pebble to toss down at the creek. "How do you feel?" she asked, lobbing the rock downward.

"Different." He said.

"Yeah. I think we all do." She threw another. It hit the water with a splash.

"Are _you_ alright?" he asked.

Kagome turned and smiled weakly. "I'm okay."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"You're leaving." She added.

"Yes." He replied.

Kagome nodded. She knew it had been too good to be true. Even though Sesshoumaru had spoken his love for her she knew he was just echoing Inuyasha's feelings. It was alright though, she understood. Kagome threw another rock.

She felt him approach her, yet did not turn. The silks of his kimono fluttered in and out of her view. "I meant what I said, Kagome. Everything."

'Then why are you leaving?' she wondered, yet stayed silent.

"Our paths will cross again. Perhaps then…" he trailed off, leaving his sentence open to any possibility she could fathom.

"Sesshoumaru wait-"but when she turned, he was gone.


	13. Just Because

Two years had passed since that day at the creek, and one year since Kagome's portal to the past had closed indefinitely. She hadn't seen Sesshoumaru since.

The battle with Naraku had come and gone, everyone surviving unscathed for the most part…well, at least physically. Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship had never fully mended itself. They treated each other as if polite strangers and after the battle, everyone seemed to part ways. Inuyasha began wandering the countryside, Shippou grew and began forging his own path, Miroku and Sango wed and began their life, and Kagome went home and tried to mend hers. She didn't know that last time she traveled through the well to go home would be her final time there in the Feudal Era. If she did, perhaps she would have lingered a bit longer. But it didn't matter now.

She ended up going to college undeclared. University life suited her, it kept Kagome busy…kept her mind of the past. And as life usually does, it moved fast for Kagome and she found that she could no longer dwell in the past if she was going to function properly in the present. So time marched on, and things were pushed into the recesses of her mind. Seasons passed, the sun still rose in the east and set in the west, Kagome went on.

It was a frigid late autumn day when things changed. Kagome was walking to her apartment from the train station when she felt it. She stopped and adjusted the strap of her messenger bag as she looked around. The trees howled in a low mournful tone as the biting wind passed through their empty branches and the sound of crows filled the air. Kagome lingered for a moment more before moving on, trying to shake the strange sensation that had overcome her. She quickened her pace only to travel a few steps before stopping in her tracks. On the sidewalk ahead of her someone stood watching her. Kagome clutched the strap of her bag, and eyed the figure warily. They were dressed in black; black pants, coat, gloves and looked positively menacing. The figure walked towards her and Kagome waited. She didn't know why, perhaps she was mad. This guy could be a mugger, or worse, a rapist. But there she stood as if she had been waiting for him to arrive all her life.

He stopped before her, hair short and white framing his pale, angular face. His eyes, old and tragic blazed golden against the pale gray of the world around them.

Kagome should have been surprised. She should have been happy, should have been something. But she wasn't. She just was. Sesshoumaru had aged very little over the centuries, the tiny bit that he did caused him to look even more devastatingly handsome. They looked at each other for what seemed like ages before Kagome spoke.

"Hi." Her voice sounded hollow, even to her.

"Hello, Kagome." His dark voice was rich as it flowed over her. She closed her eyes against the memories that rushed back as the floodgates of her mind fell apart.

They stood in silence for what seemed like a short eternity before Kagome spoke.

"So our paths cross again." She said, her voice barely a whisper. She met his eyes. "Now what?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He had centuries to play out the conversation they would have when they met again. But now, as he stood before the human woman who had changed his very being, he was at a loss at what to say.

"You left." She added, her brown eyes bittersweet as she averted her gaze. "You told me you loved me, and you left. Why?"

"Because I loved you. And to this day, I still do."

Kagome looked at him once more, brows drawing together in confusion. "That doesn't make sense."

"Back then, I realized I was part of the problem. Inuyasha reminded me of who I was, and I didn't want to be that anymore…for me, for you. So instead of joining you, I waited."

"Waited for what?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the gray sky, low and threatening as it hovered above them. His lips were pressed together in a thin line. "For this moment I suppose." He looked at her once more. "The time when I would be worthy of your love."

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "You were worthy!"

Sesshoumaru held up his hand, slender yet powerful, talons razor sharp. He looked at it absently. "This hand killed you once…killed dozens of your kind." His eyes traveled to her face. "I was not worthy."

"You didn't do it." Kagome said with a clenched jaw. "Inuyasha-"

"It affected me greatly, Kagome. I saw myself kill you. I was…afraid of that part of my being. I did not wish to hurt you, and by doing what I did, I couldn't."

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself and looked over to the howling tree.

Her emotions were torrential, threatening to drown her. Kagome felt tears sting the corners of her eyes and brushed them away angrily. She felt his hands frame her face and she looked once more into those beautiful orbs.

"Everything I did was to bring me closer to you."

Kagome bowed her head. Sesshoumaru looked at her with somber eyes.

"I am sorry." He said quietly. "Am I too late?"

Kagome couldn't control it any longer. With strangled sound, she sobbed, closing her eyes as the carefully constructed world she had created to protect herself came crashing down. His strong arms reeled in and wrapped around her trembling form. Kagome clung to his dark wool jacket, burying her face in the rough folds.

"No, baka. I think you're right on time."

She looked up and smiled weakly at him, rubbing the tears off her cheeks. Sesshoumaru returned her smile, and lowered his lips to hers, capturing a moment centuries in the making.

AN: Yeah, yeah, I know…weak.


End file.
